Petits pains en chocolat
by jwulees
Summary: Il ne le voyait pas, il ne le remarquait pas, il vivait dans son propre monde, son monde flou. Jusqu'à ce que se lève son voile. Songfic.


**Note de l'auteur** : ma tite vif (viffy, vifounette, etc, etc) d'amour m'harcèle à coup de privation de calins et d'alcool depuis quelques temps afin que je termine cette fic. Et Merlin…ou Dieu…seul sait que j'ai besoin de ces deux éléments vitaux. Alors je vais lui faire ce petit slash mignon…eummm bref on verra ce que ça donnera.

C'est un Univers Alternatif (AU)…donc pas de panique!

**Petit pain au chocolat**

Derrière son comptoir où délices de toute sorte s'étalait, derrière ce dit comptoir où chaque jour il s'installait, un jeune homme, le teint si pâle qu'il était clair, travaillait assidûment. De jour en jour, d'heure en heure, un sourire docile au visage, il préparait pour emporter des sucreries, des boulangeries, des gâteries qui feraient le plaisir de plusieurs. La porte s'ouvrait de clients en clients, se fermaient de sourire en sourire et c'est ainsi qu'il tentait d'apporter son petit grain de sel au quotidien de chacun, de petit pain en petit pain, de danoises en danoises.

**Tous les matins il achetait  
Son p'tit pain au chocolat**

Et puis s'ouvrait enfin la porte, cette fois ultime dans la journée, où ce grand brun aux yeux d'émeraudes légendaires entrait. Les yeux d'un vert curieux, ces yeux qui faisaient bien des envieux.

**  
La boulangère lui souriait  
Il ne la regardait pas**

Toujours soucieux, toujours tracassé, toujours entre deux courses et jamais le temps de parler. Toujours le regard vague, ne fixant rien, comme s'il ne voyait pas, comme s'il ne le voyait pas…et pourtant…

**Et pourtant elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle**

Ses cheveux d'un blond si pur, d'un doré presque croissant, d'un éclat presque aveuglant.

**  
Il faut dire qu'elle était  
Vraiment très croustillante  
Autant que ses croissants  
Et elle rêvait mélancolique  
Le soir dans sa boutique  
À ce jeune homme distant**

Savoir qu'il pourrait accrocher son cœur, qu'il pourrait se faire remarquer, pour devenir autre que le boulanger, pour être Drago à ses yeux, pour être à part entière, pour qu'il relève ses yeux de son journal, qu'il rencontre les siens et s'y perde dedans, pour qu'ensembles ils ne fassent plus qu'un, pour enfin unir leur destiné.

**Il était myope voilà tout  
Mais elle ne le savait pas**

**Il vivait dans un monde flou  
Où les nuages volaient bas**

Ne toujours voir que de l'obscur que des formes vagues comme seuls visages, que des auras, comme des blessures. Il avançait sans se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il manquait, de tout ce qui faisait pour lui partit de l'abstrait.

**Il ne voyait pas qu'elle était belle  
Ne savait pas qu'elle était celle  
Que le destin lui  
Envoyait à l'aveuglette  
Pour faire son bonheur**

**Et la fille qui n'était pas bête  
Acheta des lunettes  
À l'élu de son cœur**

Et voir enfin, des simples formes devenir précises, des contours incertains se définir, un monde entier qui se redessine. Et voir enfin…voir ce doux visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce si doux visage qui lui servait ses petits pains depuis des lunes. Ce magnifique visage duquel il ne pouvait se lasser. Le voir enfin et y associer cette voix d'ange, le voir enfin et savoir qu'il le deviendrait : son ange. Harry laissa tomber son journal, dérogeant pour la première fois à sa routine, ne commandant pas sa sucrerie matinale, mais demandant à ce jeune homme l'_autre_ menu. Il prit la main de celui qui avait toujours été une ombre et lui déposa un baiser délicat, se promettant que le lendemain matin il y déposerait une bague. Harry reprit son journal, sans quitter Drago des yeux, oublia son petit pain et sortit de la boutique

**Dans l'odeur chaude des galettes  
Et des baguettes et des babas  
Dans la boulangerie en fête  
Un soir on les maria**

Une noce en blanc, une union presque pure. Il n'avait fallu que d'une paire de lunette pour unir leur destinée et en faire un conte de fée.

**Toute en blanc qu'elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
Et de leur union sont nés  
Des tas des petits gosses  
Myopes comme leur papa  
Gambadant parmi les brioches  
Se remplissant les poches  
De p'tits pains au chocolat**

Quatre enfants jusqu'à maintenant. Trois petits garçons et une délicate petite princesse au cheveu blond. Quatre anges myopes, quatre anges qui portaient déjà leur lunette, qui ne seraient jamais aveugles comme l'avait été leur papa.

**Et pourtant elle était belle  
Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle  
Et quand on y pense  
La vie est très bien faite  
Il suffit de si peu  
D'une simple paire de lunettes  
Pour rapprocher deux êtres  
Et pour qu'ils soient heureux.**

Harry s'étira dans le lit conjugal, quelques rayons de soleil agaçant tranquillement les traits parfaits de son époux, une faible lueur matinale qui venait le bercer tendrement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, abandonnant rapidement l'idée d'en faire quelque chose de bien. Il se tourna lentement, regardant son mari, admirant chaque parcelle de lui. Il déposa de doux baisers ça et là, si doux qu'il ne parvint même pas à le réveiller. Drago soupira tout de même dans son sommeil, un sourire naïf pendu aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry au bel endormi.

Drago se réveilla enfin, au son de cette voix presque mielleuse, à la chaleur de ce corps devenu exotique. Il sourit lentement, presque paresseusement, se laissant embrasser, se laissant couler lentement dans les bras de son amant.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'enlacèrent davantage, comme si ces simples mots renouvelaient tout, comme si leur premier feu n'avait jamais été fait de pailles et se raviverait toujours.

Les caresses initialement souples, se passionnèrent, les mains parcouraient les corps dans savoir où réellement s'attarder, quelle partie vraiment amadouer. Les soupirs s'approfondirent, les souffles se mêlèrent et leurs bouches s'unirent enfin, recréant une harmonie jamais disparue.

- Les enfants…fit Harry entre deux baisers.

- Dorment encore profondément et s'ils se réveillent et bien ils trouveront la porte barrée, termina pour lui Drago.

Harry se laissa aller sur le matelas, Drago l'ayant légèrement poussé, lui ayant amoureusement indiqué qu'il y avait une suite aux baisers.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre, c'était toujours la même histoire, la même passion, il avait toujours autant besoin de Drago, comme au premier jour, leur premier jour. Il bougea les hanches tentant de rejoindre son amour, tentant de l'inciter à davantage, tentant d'accéder au feu qui brûlait en lui.

Drago l'embrassa sur le lobe de l'oreille, sachant parfaitement qu'Harry en devenait fou. Et comme il s'y attendait, Harry arqua la tête par en arrière, faisant se frôler son érection conte celle de son époux.

- AHHH,…Draco…

Les doigts de Drago descendaient doucement, parcourant ce corps encore arqué, touchant ce corps qui n'en finissait plus de quémander. Ses doigts effleurèrent le membre tendu, un toucher qui en devenait presque douloureux. Harry commença également à toucher son homme, baladant ses mains un peu partout, agrippant un sein au passage, le pinçant doucement, le faisant devenir dur. Ce fut au tour de Drago d'arquer la tête, de se coller davantage contre Harry de faire encore une fois se toucher leurs membres à vif.

Drago se pencha pour embrasser Harry et il frotta dans des mouvements lents, mais précis, sa virilité contre celle de son mari. Le baiser s'intensifiait, autant que les mouvements qui devenaient presque animal.

Harry agrippa les fesses de son amant, les serrant au moment où même avec des lunettes il n'aurait pas pu voir davantage d'étoiles. Son ciel vira au noir, pour lentement se recolorer, alors que Drago à son tour se cramponnait à lui, goûtant finalement au feu de l'amour.

- Ce matin ce sera des petits pains au chocolat, demanda le jeune blond en reprenant son souffle?

- Et je rêverai mélancolique, à ce jeune homme distant…

Drago l'embrassa doucement, ne pouvant concevoir que tout le bonheur du monde se trouait dans sa vie, réalisant pleinement sa chance inouie.

Et voilà! Pour toi ma vif, un harry/drago, avec cette chanson (chanson **les petits pains au chocolat** de **Joe** **Dassin**)


End file.
